A Shinobi Among Heroes
by Master of the Inferno
Summary: Something unexpected has happened, something none of the gods could've anticipated. Now in a new world with monsters and magic, Naruto must fight to survive and help the Son of the Sea reshape Olympus. Will he fail or succeed? Etiher way he will fight but not as a hero. No, for he is a warrior, a hunter, a shadow, a Shinobi. Cannon pairings, Naruto's undecided.


A/N: New story! I had been planning on doing this for a very long time but all of the first drafts were not how i wanted them but now I finally have something that I'm comfortable with. I don't want to give too much away but I will say that I am going to keep true to the cannon of the books and to Naruto's personality as well aside from a few tweaks. There might be some other elements of different categories but thats it. So without further delay enjoy A Shinobi Among Heroes!

I own nothing except the shirt on my back.

"**What am I going to do with you?**" A giant ghoulish figure said, its voice sounding hollow and empty; as if it was a bottomless abyss.

The voice belonged to the Shinigami, the God of Death. All around the demonic looking god was nothing but darkness, as if light had never existed. The person he was referring to was a young boy with bright blonde hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit with a blue headband with a metal plate sewn in with the image of a leaf engraved into it. He had brilliant cerulean eyes, but instead of the usual life and energy they held they were dull and lifeless. The boy was hovering in front of Shinigami with a circle of nine stars around his midriff that were connected by small beams of gold light.

"**It is not your time to pass young one and yet here you are in my domain,**" The Shinigami continued saying despite the fact that the boy made no indication that he even noticed the thirty foot tall celestial being. The Death God continued on despite the fact that the boy made no indication that he even noticed the 30 foot tall celestial being.

The Death God continued to look at the child before his eyes widened an indistinguishable amount before tipping his head back and looking above him. After a few moments the giant deity nodded, "**Very well Kami, if that is HIS wish; I shall comply. If HE wants the boy then there is naught that I can do but obey. Besides, this boy is a never ending source of amusement and intrigue." **

And with that the Shinigami stretched out his hand toward the boy. As soon as he did that the circle of stars spun around and then constricted on to the boy where he then shone with a blazing light. Once the light died down a ball of light was all that was left.

The Death God then reached out and grabbed the light, as he did so small blue flames flew out but died out almost immediately.

"**Now let us go child, to your new destiny. Hopefully you will have better luck with this one." **The shinigami chuckled. With that the Death God was swallowed by the darkness surrounding him.

_Mount Olympus_

High above the city of Manhattan, situated above the Empire State Building, stood Olympus. The home of the Greek gods of old. Currently the gods were in the middle of the Winter solstice, the annual meeting that all of the Olympians must attend. The meeting was drawing to a close and Hades, God of the Underworld, couldn't wait for it to end. He grew tired of the other gods just a little after the meeting had started; mostly he just wanted Zeus to shut up.

But then something caught his attention, something that was pushing at just the edge of his senses. _'This power….it's like my own but different at the same time.'_ Hades thought before realization struck him, _'Wait, I recognize it, hahahahaha, so HE is coming to us eh? And using such means, this is most curious.'_

A small smile spread across his lips but none of the other gods noticed.

As the meeting went on Hades noticed that his brothers Zeus and Poseidon, had noticed that something was off as well but had chosen to ignore it. Once the meeting had ended Hades told his wife Persephone to go ahead of him and that he had something to take care of something.

Quickly going over to Poseidon first, since he was the more reasonable of his little brothers. "Poseidon, a moment if you don't mind," Hades said.

The God of the Sea turned towards Hades and eyed him warily for a split second before nodding, "Sure I have some time to spare before I'm needed back at my palace." With that Hades made his way towards Zeus. The king of the Gods noticed both of his brothers heading towards him and immediately went on guard, it never spelled good news when those two ambushed him together. "Zeus we need to talk," Hades said once they were close.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at his brothers, "About what?"

"Not here. This is too important."

That caught both Zeus's and Poseidon's attention, Hades was rarely this serious and when he was it was generally a good idea to listen. But given who Hades was talking to it came as no surprise when he was met with a defiant stare from his younger brother, "What could possibly be so important that we couldn't talk here," Zeus questioned while narrowing his eyes. Poseidon sighed but had to admit that it was strange that Hades was actually seeking them out for a mere talk.

"Brother this is no time for your paranoia, something is about to happen that requires our immediate attention," Hades growled out before turning to leave, "Now if you don't mind, follow me."

Zeus glared at the retreating form of the Lord of the Dead before looking at Poseidon to which he received a shrug. Sighing Zeus went to follow Hades with Poseidon right behind him.

Soon they came to a small balcony right outside the throne room. "Zeus if you would give us a little privacy," Hades said. Quirking an eyebrow Zeus raised his hand and snapped his fingers and the area was bathed in golden light. "Hmm we might need more than that actually," Hades said before clapping his hands together as if in prayer. All around them darkness rose up and engulfed the small balcony.

Once it dissipated both Zeus and Poseidon looked ready to attack their older brother, Zeus with lightning encased fists and Poseidon with his trident.

"What is the meaning of this Hades!?"

With a sigh and a shake of the head Hades looked at his brothers with a slight frown, "Will you two relax? We're about to have a guest."

That caught them both off guard, after all they had just made so one would even see or hear them. Hades turned around and looked toward the end of the balcony. Following his line of sight the other two gods let out small gasps. A purple ball of fire about two feet in diameter was hovering in the air in front of them.

Hades raised a hand toward the fire and then suddenly it dropped to the ground bathing it with flames. Within seconds a large figure rose from the flames, covered in darkness. Once it rose to its full height all the fire was drawn onto the giant to where it looked like a giant bonfire. Just as quickly as it happened the flames burst apart and disappeared revealing the Shinigami.

Absolute shock overtook Zeus and Poseidon at the sight of the deity, this type of meeting is never supposed to happen.

Hades went up to his fellow God of Death and grasped his fore arm, "It's good to see you again old friend," He said with a smile.

The Shinigami nodded, "You as well Hades, ah Zeus, Poseidon, how are you?"

Finally getting over their shock at seeing the ghoulish god Zeus nodded his head in greeting while Poseidon settled for a small handshake. "Shinigami, it had been a very long time," Poseidon said.

"Yes it has, 1,500 years if memory serves," Zeus said, "But what are you doing here? What business could you have that would have you cross over the boundary?" Poseidon couldn't help but wonder this as well as he looked at the Death God.

Shinigami turned his eyes toward the Lords of the Sky and Sea, "I am here on a mission if you will, Kami has asked me to give you something." Hades raised and eye brow at that, "Since when do you do favors such as this for that old crone?"

That got a chuckle from Shinigami, "Careful Hades, she has once more rejuvenated herself to a younger form and is quite temperamental about being called old. Though still not as bad as when she transformed herself into that giant of a man. The moods of Kami are strange that's for sure, the forms that the power chooses are just so random."

Poseidon laughed at that, remembering the last time he saw the Celestial being that governed the Land of Elements, it had changed from a decrepit old man to a six year old girl until it settled on a form of pure light by the end. Now she was back to being female.

"Why does she change so much?"

"Who can say but that's not why I'm here. I am here because of this," Shinigami said. Extending his closed hand he held out towards the Olympians Shinigami slowly opened it revealing the golden ball of light. Seconds later the ball flashed and then turned into a small flame but it was unlike any other. It looked like it was comprised of three different colors; it had a bright gold center which was outlined by a deep red until it finally shifted to bright blue. It almost looked like three different flames wrapped into one but they didn't fight with each other, instead it looked like they were blending into the other.

The other three gods just stared at it but none more than Hades, recognizing it for what it truly is. "Gami, is that what i think it is?"

The Death God nodded.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked, merely wanting to confirm his hunch. Hades never took his eyes off of the flame as he started to answer, "That, brothers, is a-"

"Human Soul-Flame," Shinigami finished.

Zeus's eyes widened at that, "Why have you brought it here? You know it is forbidden! Mortals are not to cross to other worlds."

The Shinigami turned towards the King of Olympus and stared at him for a moment before answering, "It was not my decision, but one higher than me. Higher than all of us. Tell me, how do you think I managed to get here so easily and suddenly, without alerting anyone else other Hades? Hm?"

That caught Zeus off guard and as he thought about it, it should have been impossible for one as powerful as the god in front of them. Others would have noticed, especially Zeus.

"He is right Zeus, we ALL should've been able to feel him coming," Poseidon pointed out before turning to the two Lords of Death, "So tell us then, how did you do it and why have you brought one of your mortals' soul here?"

Shinigami stared at the Soul-Flame is his hand before handing it to Hades, who held as if it would break any second. Once he did he began to explain," This young one here is not really dead but he's close enough that his soul has come to me. Usually I would merely wait and see what Kami would decide to do but I know that is was his time to come to me. It was then that I received word from Kami that this particular mortal was to come and be reborn, as a demigod."

This gained shocked looks from all three of the Olympians before Zeus found his voice, quite explosively at that, "What!? That's inconceivable! It goes against the very foundation in which our dimensions c1o-exist! We cannot allow this, how could you even sugg-!"

"It is the will of the Creator."

That shut Zeus up real fast.

"Are-are you serious?" Hades asked in an unnaturally quiet voice. He received a nod and had to steady himself with the railing to his left.

The Creator.

The one who had built all of the worlds and the dimensions in which they all resided, the one who had power over everything that has ever existed and will exist. The literal one and true power of the universe.

"Something like this has never occurred before, at least not to my knowledge. The wishes of The Creator are impossible to understand unless it wants you to understand. And from what I can discern this boy has more destinies than he has in my world but other than that I can't say what it's all supposed to mean."

The Olympians couldn't believe what they had just heard; the Creator was really allowing this to happen, something that was supposed to be irrevocably forbidden. But here they were with the human's soul in Hades's hands as a clear sign that this was going to happen. The thoughts that were going through their minds were still of disbelief and shock but as once they had come to terms with the situation there wasn't really anything that they could do even if they had any objections. If the Creator said so it would be done, no matter if it was a soul being reborn or every deity across creation being overthrown by chickens. Poseidon shuddered at the strange, yet very possible, thought.

"Very well Gami, we'll do as you say," Hades said as his brothers nodded though Zeus looked reluctant. "Who is to be his parent though?" Poseidon asked.

The Shinigami chuckled before waving his hand causing the purple fire to spring to life once more and start to surround him as his features were swallowed by darkness, "That has already been decided as well, merely ask the Soul-Flame Hades and it will tell you. Oh, and good luck, hahaha," He laughed as the fire completely enveloped the Death God and vanished without a trace.

They all stared at the spot for a moment before Poseidon decided to break the silence, "Still has that dramatic flair, doesn't he?" Zeus grumbled in agreement while Hades merely sighed at his friend before looking at the small fire in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "So young one, whom might you belong to?"

In response to his question the soul grew in brightness as tiny tongues of the fire extended outward and travelled around his hand. Hades put all of his focus onto trying to understand what it was trying to tell him before comprehension dawned on him and he was unsuccessful in restraining his groan of annoyance.

This caught his brothers' attention and they gather around him making a loose triangle, "So were you able to discern who the parent is?" Poseidon asked.

Hades sighed loudly before looking at his brothers, "Yes and you won't believe who was chosen. Shinigami was right, this is going to be a headache and we may need some luck..."

A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 1! I thought that going in this direction would be different since there aren't many stories that actually go into detail of how Naruto comes to the Realm of the Gods and it was actually really easy for to write since most of the time the gods aren't fully explored. Anyway look forward to another chapter coming sometime next week. Please review!


End file.
